Talk:Winter 2015 Event/@comment-25695665-20150211165155
Finally cleared event. E1-E4, Hard difficulty. E5, I studied, watched videos, and came to the conclusion that I could never reliably farm the boss after it was beaten/went to final stage. Went medium. I really want Isokaze . . . and realize that I probably won't get her. But, I want to give myself that chance. Anyway, last kill gave me Agano number six for the event. Yay. I'm a big fan of the SS in second fleet, allowing two CLT with no maelstrom. I'm wondering if anyone on this board has received an Isokaze yet. I've been looking through, but haven't seen any 'omg look!' posts. If anyone's gotten her, it'd be helpful to leave a reply. Also, would love to hear some 'worst/end of' stories from E5. I realize the difference between medium and hard is extraordinary, but I think it'd be fun to hear something from everyone. Here's mine. Regular last dance, hits and misses. Go to night battle. With boss at 500, I resign myself to the inevitable defeat . . . when suddenly everything turns around. Crit after crit, smothering the boss in fire. It comes down to Shigure, set up for cut-in torpedo attack. 64 HP remaining on boss. Cut-in is triggered. I can't believe it. I was absolutely certain this was a loss! Just as I begin to raise my hand in victory, the explosion dazzling, I see something horrible. Two HP remaining. End of battle. When they get back to base I glance at Shigure, and she avoids my eyes. God damn right she looks away! Two HP?! Shit, I should have put in Hayashimo. At least that girl knows how to drink. Time to try again. Go back out. Sortie both support expeditions, because the answer is always more cannons. My pre-boss node support expedition, with first four ships sparkling, fails to trigger at all, anywhere. Get to boss. Support comes, farts around a bit, with Yamashiro waving frantically at Fusou in first fleet, the CVLs drunk again (why did I put Chitose and Jun'you together?), and the DDs picking their fingernails. Eventually, Haruna throws what must have been a tea cup at the enemy, causing nine glorious damage. Then amazingly, every BB in my fleet just wallops the boss. In fact, they wallop the boss so much, I start to sweat. They're leaving EVERYTHING up on the board. I love my night battles, I love my precious DDs, but I don't trust them to not to just blow the shit out of everything everywhere, and forget completely about the boss. Go to night battle, Yahagi leading the charge. She takes the bat to the boss, passes it off to Yudachi, who gets smacked right in the face and goes down on one knee. Goya picks up the bat, then beats in the head of the Wo class, yelling 'This is for CRUISING-dechi!' But she's underwater, so it comes out more like 'bbblllblblbb dechi!' Kitakami double blasts the boss, who drops. Ooi, not to be outdone, does the same to a BB. With the boss thoroughly dead, Shigure steps forward and carefully reaches out for the remaining cruiser's hand. There's a flicker of hope on the enemy's face. Then, with that sweet smile of hers, Shigure gently pushes them over and steps on their throat, cooing at them softly until they stop moving. When they get back to base, Shigure looks at me. I look away. Holy shit, I better send her a thank you note for that chocolate!